


Easy to Forget

by storiesfortravellers



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Memories, Neal Runs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For El for this prompt: "White Collar, Neal/Peter, it really never mattered anyway "</p>
<p>at the 3-sentence ficathon: http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/148732.html#</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy to Forget

When Peter's done with Neal, when he tells Neal that he'll no longer be protecting him, Neal decides to run, this time for good.

Soon, Neal is four thousand miles away from New York, trying to forget Peter as he chats up a handsome, broad-shouldered young man in a bar. 

He tries to concentrate, but his mind flits to memories -- _warm skin on cold sheets, the press of lips, soft, on a wounded shoulder_ \-- and he takes a long sip of whiskey to clear his head so he can keep up his smile; he reminds himself that he was always just passing through, that Neal Caffrey wasn't even real, that Peter and his fantasies of a brand new Neal never really mattered that much; if the stone in his chest said otherwise, then it just meant that Neal had (yet again) conned himself.


End file.
